keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Bëldor Thrin’son
Bëldor Thrin’son was a dwarf born in the rising times of the dworven people who's adventures and eventual corruption wound lead to the creation of the Dwarven empire.He was also not very good at math Bio Early life: Beldor was born in the dwarven city of Mithgon Hall as a second generation dwarf to the frist born Thrin. He was the elder brother of the famous Hans Thrin'son and the two were nearly inseparable. Dwarven adventurer: he and his brother Hans had meny adventures across the underground facing off against monsters such as Avornit and Zekiner. During one such expadishon they found a gnomish vault with in was meny valuables including the infamous Ax of Zipilic. But a mouth later When demons attacked his city searching for the ax he used it to slay the lead demon but in doing so was corrupted. His skin turned pale and he grew bald. despite his brother's attempts to cure this it only got worse. Fearing what he may become Bëldor fled deep into the caverns. The Gray Heart He eventually lost his battle with corruption and was driven mad with dark power. After that he became known as Bëldor the Accused and began to plan the conquest of all the known world. He built the fell fortress Bëldor’s gate, summoned a great host of demons, and set up an arena to sacrifice people to his glory. He would go through meny dwarven servants in his time such as Lex Arverd’son who he executed for failing and Ivo Ruck’son who would go on to become even more evil then him. Feeling lonely he summoned the despair demon Rêlini and forced her to take a fair form, binding her as his queen. this lasted for meny years until he felt the urge to take his former home town of Mythgon hall. He sent forces to kill his brother and captured him. He sentenced Han and his follower to be eaten by Apenith a terror demon taking the form of a large snake. But she was slayn by Odalis Gorum’son and Garon Gimi’son two of Hans' companions. failing to kill his brother Hans, he came into conflict with Nordi which ended badly for him! He would challange his brother to a dual with was so great it opened a planer portal to Nifminic. Upon his death at the hands of his brother, his curse was cured and he was given a proper funeral. Legacy: After his death His brother Hans went on to became the first high king of the dwarves , he would remodel Bëldor’s gate into a dwarven stronghold and pace a statue of Bëldor inside the city citadel. After the dwarven empire fell and the Dragon Machi took the city for himself Bëldor's statue alone was not defaced by the angry dragon out of respect for the tragic dwarf. Powers: Possible mage: It is possible that Bëldor was a mage of some sort but due to most records being lost (such as dates) this can not be confirmed. Demonic Powers: After his corruption he gained dark powers from the use of the Ax of Zipilic such as the ability to shoot hellfire and summon and bind lesser demons. Trivia: * Bëldor's apprinace is based upon the Duergar from Dungans and Dragons. * The city name is a reference to Baldur's gate and his name came from that. Category:Tradgic Category:Historic Category:Dwarf Category:Corrupted Category:Mutant Category:Villien Category:Antagonist Category:Dead Category:Risingtimes Category:Mortals Category:Male characters